


You are not alone

by EyesOfHorus82



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82
Summary: !!!!!Spoiler for season 2 finale!!!!Two shotAfter Grogu was taken by the Jedi, Din struggles to accept his loss. Care is here to help and comfort him.I suck at summaries. XD
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after the finale left me with a mental breakdown, I just had to write this. I never thought I was going to be so emotional over a show, but it left me kind of devastated. Season 3 can't be come quick enough.

When the doors of the elevator closed, it felt like someone stabbed a knife right into his heart. Din blinked and a tear, which had formed in his eyes, rolled down his stubbed cheeks. The time stood still, no one dared to move. It was over, Grogu was gone. The silence was devastating and Din tried to breathe through his sobs. 

He just wanted to leave, to run, just get away from here. As he bent down to grab his helmet, he realized his knees had turned into pudding and he was shaking. Trying not to make any sound, his fingers grabbed the familiar weight of his helmet and despite the urge to put it back on just to hide from the others glances, he couldn't put it back on. It just didn’t feel right and it didn’t matter to him anymore. The creed was history and he broke it on purpose. He wanted Grogu to see him and he regretted it so hard that he didn’t show his face earlier. Still he felt his touch on his skin. It felt like pain and comfort at the same time. 

It felt like he stood there for ages, looking down at his beskar helmet watching his tears dripping on it. But suddenly, the urge to walk away was too hard to resist so he made a move. “Din….” Cara said suddenly and he stopped. Din turned his head to his side to look at her, then he shook his head slightly. “I understand…” she made a little gasp when she said that, this was the first time she actually saw a glimpse of his eyes. And even through the brief glance, she felt his pain. 

They heard his steps echoing in the hallway until he disappeared through a door at its end. Suddenly the tension loosened on the bridge. “He shouldn’t be alone now….” Fennec stated and Cara knew it was addressed to her. The shock trooper looked at Bo-Katan and Koska, who both removed their helmets, their faces in disbelief. But the former mandalorian leader took a deep breath and went back to business as usual. The female mandalorians sat down on the controls and began their work. Cara had no idea where they wanted to fly this thing, but right now, she didn’t care. 

Fennec tapped on her vambrace. “Boba, the job is done. We need a ride.” she said and a second after a raspy “Copy that” sounded back. Cara looked at her, she knew, Din wouldn’t like to stay on the cruiser here so she needed to find him. “I’ll go look for him.” she sighed and followed the hallway. 

Din didn’t walk far, as soon as he was out of the bridge, he leaned against the metal wall. Breathing heavily, he slipped down to the floor, rubbing his wet eyes. “Grogu….” he whispered, staring into the reflection of his helmet. The creed didn’t mean anything to him anymore, nothing in this galaxy could have prepared him for that. He was in panik, when they met Ahsoka, but when she refused to train the little one, his heart cried with joy. But now, everything seemed so distant. He was alone, again, the same feeling he had, when he’d lost his parents. The same emptiness drilled a hole into his heart. 

He startled when Cara went through the door, in reflex, he put his helmet back on but he didn’t look at her. “Hey…. Boba’s picking us up. Are you coming?” she said softly and put her hand on his arm. He didn’t react to her touch, but got up without any further word. Silent, she walked beside him as he headed for the hangar where they met Fennec. 

“He’s going to be here any minute.” she said and looked at Din, who stood there like a statue. Although she couldn’t see his face right now, Shand noticed his grief in his stance. A few minutes after, Fett arrived with the slave and they boarded. Din sat down somewhere in a corner, trying to avoid any conversation. “What are you going to do now?” Fennec asked Cara, who sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “Uhm I guess, it’s best you drop us on Nevarro.” she replied and looked at Mando, who just stood there, looking at his boots. 

Boba climbed down from his cockpit. “Are you alright?” he asked and looked at the women. Both looked to the ground. Fett’s glance fell on Din and before he was able to call him, Fennec shushed him. The mandalorian’s eyes widened but he noticed the seriousness in her eyes. “Come…” the sharp shooter said and guided him back into the cockpit to explain the situation. Now, Din and Cara were alone again. She slammed down on a chair, trying to avoid looking at him. But she couldn’t help imagining him crying underneath his bucket and she suddenly had the urge to hug him tightly. She realized he had lost everything in only a few days. His ship, his creed, his child. But as far as she knew him, Cara slowly became aware that this tragedy was part of his life since he was a kid. He had lost his parents and his tribe back on Nevarro. Grogu was gone with some stranger, taking the last thing from him he had called family. 

Now it was Cara, who started sobbing because she felt so sorry for Din. Briefly, he looked up but as soon as the shock trooper noticed, his glance was back down on the floor. In the cockpit, Fennec had told Boba what had happened and the older man felt compassion for his friend. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. “Alright, let’s get back to Nevarro. He’s gonna need some time to grieve properly.” Fett said and set the course. Shand nodded and joined Cara and Din on the lower deck again. The tension was thick and almost palpable. 

Two hours later, they arrived. Cara decided to take Din home, where she had a guest room. Mando had no idea, where he actually was nor did he even care. He was exhausted and after he managed to get used to the emotional distress, the physical pain came to surface. The fight with Gideon and the Dark Trooper really took a toll at him. He felt stiff and worn out, every movement hurt. “Come… “ Cara said and put her hand on his back, guiding him to her house after they said goodbye to Fennec and Boba. The Slave I rose up into the night sky, leaving Din and Cara behind. The night was getting cold and the former shock trooper tried to hurry, but she noticed Din was moving carefully, like he was hurt. 

Ten minutes later, they arrived at her home. It was a cozy home with an appealing fireplace, where the flames were dancing to spread their comfortable warmth. “Welcome to my home” Cara said and watched him looking around. “I’m gonna prepare the guest room for you, make yourself at home.” she added to fill the devastating silence between them. “Thank you…” he croaked and the shock trooper startled how thin and weak he sounded. 

Giving him a weak smile, she disappeared into the bathroom. She fetched some bacta wipes and patches, a bowl of hot water, soap and a cloth. She guessed he clearly wants to clean up, so she took everything into her guest room, so he’d be in private. When she came back, he sat on the couch, propping his head on his hands. “I’ve prepared everything for you in the guest room.” Cara said and helped him up, guiding him into the room. It was cozy as well, with a king sized bed. “Just call me if you need something… and Din, I’m so sorry….” the shock trooper said and bit her lip. Din watched her intensely and nodded. 

Suddenly, she had the urge to hug him again, but she knew, this wasn’t the right moment so she left. As soon as Cara was gone, Din felt the heaviness of silence again. Like an invisible weight on his chest. He thought of his kid. Where was he right now? Was he okay? Is the Jedi feeding him properly? All those questions circled around his mind and made him tear up again. With a sigh he started to strip off his armor and clothes, noticing the metal hilt on his attached to his belt. The Darksaber. He grabbed it and ran his fingers over the weapon. It felt quite heavy in his hands, but it was a comfortable weight. 

Taking a deep breath, he ignited it. The dark glow was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic. It felt powerful, yet he had respect for such weapons. The humming sound was kind of relaxing and carefully he wielded it. But suddenly, he remembered Gideon was fighting him with this weapon, using it to threaten Grogu. All of the sudden it felt filthy in his hands and he switched it off again. It belonged to Bo-Katan, he thought. But Din also remembered, she was not asking for it when he left. 

But suddenly, a knock at the door ripped him from his thoughts. “Can I come in?” he heard Cara asking and he put the Darksaber on the table again. “Yes….” he stammered and he shivered as the door opened. The shock trooper gasped as she saw him, with his bare back and without his helmet standing in front of her, propping himself on the table. She covered her eyes but not without noticing the bruises and lacerations on his skin. “I’m sorry, I can come later if you need time to…” Cara mumbled and backed away. Din turned around. “No…. it’s okay. You don’t need to cover your eyes” he mumbled and looked down again, trying to avoid eye contact. 

She put her hands down and looked at his bare face for the first time. Cara had no idea what she had expected him to look like under the helmet and armor. But she was surprised how handsome he was, although he looked tired and exhausted right now. His dark eyes were slightly red and a bit swollen and grief was written all over his face. 

Cara edged closer, trying to make eye contact, but he looked away. Carefully, she put her hand on his arm and he shivered by the touch. “Sorry..” she stuttered and pulled her hand back. Din took a deep breath. “No, it’s okay. I’m just not used…. to be touched.” he admitted. Now she felt even more sorry for him and carefully, she put her hand back on his arm. “Is this okay?” she asked and he nodded. Gently, Cara started stroking him with her thumb. But as she moved further, he winced in pain. “Sorry, let me help you with that.” she whispered and gently pushed him down on the chair. 

The shock trooper grabbed the cloth from the bowl and started to clean his wounds. He looked so thin to her without his armor, so fragile. Gently she dabbed the bruises along his arms, slowly moving over his chest. Din closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. It felt so alien to him to be touched by someone else but on the other hand, it felt oddly comforting. Slowly, she wiped some dirt and blood away and put a bacta patch on his ribs. Cara moved to his back and applied a bit of bacta spray on the bruises. “So I think I’m done,” she said and put the spray away on the table. 

“Can I try something?” Cara asked and he nodded. The former shock trooper rubbed her palms together to warm them, then gently placing them on Din’s back. At first he flinched again, but after she started rubbing circles, he gradually relaxed. Mando sat perfectly still, while Cara was massaging his back. It felt so comforting and soothing. Slowly, he realized, his loneliness was getting easier, at least a little. He took a deep breath and leaned into her tender touch. “Feels good huh?” Cara asked and leaned closer. “Can I hug you?” she added and waited for his reaction. It was just a quick nod. 

Suddenly, he felt her arms wrapping around his chest and her face against the back of his neck. He leaned back a bit, actually enjoying it. “I’m so sorry for what happened but you need to know, you are not alone, Din.” she whispered into his dark, wavy hair. Mando clenched his eyes and swallowed a sob. “I know, but….” he whispered but his voice failed him suddenly. “Shhh… it’s okay” Cara soothed, gently stroking his chest. She felt him taking a deep breath. “Come, you should rest now.” 

Slowly, she got up and stood in front of him, but he just kept sitting there, staring at his feet. Cara bent down to his face, trying to make eye contact. “You can trust me. I’ll never leave you.” she said and cupped his cheek. Suddenly, he looked her right into the eyes. Cara couldn’t believe how beautiful his dark brown eyes were and she got kind of lost in them. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. They just enjoyed the moment, but after a while, Cara carefully came closer and put a soft kiss on his lips. At first, he was surprised, because he had never kissed someone before. But after a second it felt good to him. 

He pulled her closer and kissed her back, but she suddenly pulled back. “Sorry, I know I’m not quite experienced at this.” Din apologized and turned his head away. “No, I just wanted to shift this over there?” she chuckled, pointed to the bed and pulled him from the chair. Gently, she guided him on the bed, kissing him as he laid down. Din enjoyed her touches, it distracted him from his grief. But suddenly, he noticed her kisses were getting more eager, more demanding and when she started kissing her way down on his chest, he knew where this was leading to. “Cara, stop. Please.” he said and her head shot up. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this… now. I hope you understand.” he stammered and looked into her eyes. 

“It’s fine, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Cara said and smiled. She fetched a blanket and covered both of them with. Din pulled her closer and put another kiss on her lips. “Thank you, for caring for me” he whispered. Touched by his words, Cara blinked a tear away. Gently, she snuggled on his side, putting her palm on his chest and started rubbing tender circles. It just took a few minutes and he was asleep. The shock trooper smoothed some strands of his dark hair from his forehead and kissed his temple. “You’re going to be okay. I’ll help you with that.” she whispered and rested her head on his chest, picking up his soft heartbeats underneath. “I’m so proud of you. You did the right thing.” she whispered as she gradually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie, I just had some new ideas for this so I decided to make it a two shot. 🙈

They slept for a few hours, cozily huddled together until Cara woke up suddenly. Din was moving in his sleep, his eyes scrunched and his face in a pained expression. Groaning, he turned to his side, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Din? Din are you okay?“ Cara asked and put her hands on his shoulder. But it seemed he was still sleeping, he grabbed another pillow and wrapped his arms around it, holding it closely to his chest. 

“Din! Din, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” Cara said a little louder and tried to turn him on his back. But the mandalorian curled up to his side even more, so the shock trooper decided to pin him down. She grabbed his wrists and forced them over his head, while she bent over him. “No… No… stay.. please!” Din mumbled in his sleep and turned his head to the side. Cara sat on his belly and held him down, trying to prevent he was hurting himself as he writhed. The shock trooper felt his heart was exploding in his chest and beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck. “Din, calm down. You’re safe, it’s just a nightmare.” she said softly and cupped his cheek. “Don’t take him away from me! Don’t!” he yelled suddenly and it broke Cara’s heart to see him suffering like this. After a few minutes, he gradually seemed to calm down. “That’s right, breathe. Just breathe…” she mumbled and put her forehead on his, trying to breathe with him. 

Slowly, Din opened his eyes and they portrayed pure grief. “Shhh, it’s okay. Calm….” Cara continued soothing him. His breathing hitched a few times before he found his rhythm again. His hand ran through the shock troopers dark hair, pulling her closer. Din found no words to express what he was going through right now. His eyes locked with hers before she put another comforting kiss on his lips. 

Din grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. It felt like his heart was about to burst through his skin. “It’s going to be okay…” she whispered and put her forehead on his again. The mandalorian closed his eyes as he finally regained control over his body again. The panic attack was over, but he still struggled to clear his mind. “I-I miss him…” he breathed and tightened his grip around Cara’s hand.

“I know….. But this is not a permanent goodbye. When it’s time, I’ll help you finding him. I promise. But for now, you need to focus on yourself….” she whispered and kissed him again. Din didn’t reply, he knew, he was an emotional mess now and he didn’t know how to fix this. “You need to heal first.” Cara added but his lips silenced her with a deep kiss. “I need your help with that,” the mandalorian whispered and pulled her closer. 

Din hugged her tightly and she comforted him by tenderly caressing his dark brown hair. He pulled her down again, wrapping his arms around her so she rested her head on his chest. “I love you, Cara…. “ he mumbled into her soft black hair. The shock trooper's stomach dropped as he picked up those words. She shot up and looked into his dark eyes. Without any comment at first, she kissed him again, while stroking his stubbled cheek with her thumb. “I know…. “ she cried “I love you too.”


End file.
